


Two Moons

by Sutaoris



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Blood, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injury Recovery, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Love Triangles, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Major Character Injury, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Strangers to Lovers, Survival, Thriller, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutaoris/pseuds/Sutaoris
Summary: In a destroyed world where people are hunted and killed for being gifted,  Junmyeon is just trying to take care of his small group and survive at any cost.But his entire world is shaken the night he sees two moons in the sky.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 21
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've really wanted to write something with more action and survival elements. Please read the tags for anything that may be triggering, I tried to tag anything import that will be brought up. There is going to be a love triangle with stakes, some side pairings, angst, comfort, superpowers, dystopia elements, and alternative universe issues. Chapters will get longer as I get more into things, its just seems to be how I roll.

“Baekhyun, Run!”

The words came from his mouth faster than his own feet could carry him, the hunters only a short distance behind them. Baekhyun, who had been busy trying to get the car up and running again, instantly heeded to Junmyeon’s words and bolted from the car, running straight towards the nearest ally. Night was only minutes away and the darkness would give them an advantage, but not for long. If they tried to hunker down and hide anywhere while the dogs were on their trail, they would end up dead like the others. 

The car had been a great idea, but unfortunately, it had stopped working before they had made it even partly through the city. Finding another working one would be a nightmare, and now everyone would be on high alert looking for gifted people. The city wasn’t safe, but really, nowhere was safe in the godforsaken world. And part of Junmyeon couldn’t find it in himself to pry himself away from his home, wishing desperately to go back to how things were before. 

Before the witch hunts had started. 

“They are heading west!” A voice shouted, the barks of the dogs joining in on his voice. Someone shot a gun blindingly, the bullet hitting a building wall far off to Junmyeon’s left. He kept running, keeping his eyes on Beakhyun in front of him. There were more shots, just a blind, but one got a little too close for comfort. Junmyeon was exhausted, but his body kept moving. They could stop now, they would be killed. 

Weaving through the ruins of the buildings wasn’t too difficult, after doing it for so long it became much easier to suddenly jump or down to the side. Still, it drained the body, and while the dark gave them cover, it also made it harder to see. Despite the propaganda, gifted people didn’t all see in the dark. Baekhyun could make light, but then everyone would be able to see and everything would be pointless. 

Ahead of him Baekhyun made a sharp right, Junmyeon mirrored him when he made it to the same spot. It brought them to a large gap in the buildings, what once must have been a park before the first wave. Beakhyun had stopped just under the last part of some shop’s roof, staring up at the sky for some reason. Junmyeon jogged over, ready to lambast the younger and warn them that they needed to move on when his own eyes made their way to the sky. 

Up in the sky, sitting among the stars, the satellites, everything there was normally, sat two moons, so close they looked as if they would cross paths at any moment.

Now that was new. 

Beakhyun turned to Junmyeon, his eyes wide and could only be described as worried. “Did someone...like us… do that?” He asked. 

In all honesty, Junmyeon didn’t know. 

He had seen countless different abilities, from the most basic elements like himself and most of their old group to odd ones like Baekhyun light, to random ones. There was that kid who could control emotions, another that could create realistic illusions. But make a whole new moon? What would even be the point of doing such a thing?

“We need to keep moving.” Junmyeon urged, lightly ushering Baekhyun to go. He nodded, and the two quickly started running again. An hour or so walk away was a building they could stay in until things blew over, an old perfume shop that smelled unpleasant now that everything had exploded and been mixed. But the dogs hated the scent and would never follow them in, making the perfect hiding spot. 

They only made it another hundred feet or so before a gunshot rang out again, the hunters were getting closer. At this rate, they were going to make it unless they did something drastic. Baekhyun seemed to have the same idea, a massive burst of light exploding in between the buildings from where the gunshots had come from. The dogs went crazy, the hunters yelling and more shots rang out.

It wasn’t enough, but it was something. 

The two of them darted into the missing door of an old apartment complex, giving them a bit of cover as the hunters reached the open area they had just been in. There were a few holes in the ceiling, giving off a little light, but they were mostly left to run the path they knew well and pray nothing new was in the way. From the looks of it, everything was still the same, people hadn’t reclaimed the building yet making the run through easy. 

That was until something exploded above them the moment they made it to the back lobby, shaking the entire building to the core. The wall began to crumble as the ceiling caved in, stories upon stores of rooms coming down all at once. Baekhuyn was closest to the door, but even he wasn’t going to make it. 

Junmyeon panicked, pulling all the energy he could and feeling around, finding every droplet of water left in the old pipes and forcing it all together. He used the small mass to push Baekhyun out of the building, collapsing as the ceiling caved in around him. 

“Junmyeon!” Baekhyun screamed, but Junmyeon kept pushing, drawing everything in him to force Baekhyun to go on. He knew better, the others were waiting. Someone needed to make it back to them, to lead.

Baekhyun would be a great leader.

A chunk of the ceiling hit Junmyoen, crushing his back and trapping him against the floor. Rubbled piled around him and the building continued to shake and fall apart, making it unlikely anyone would be able to get in to save him if he managed to live. He felt pain shot through his shoulder, right where his bullet wound had started to heal before where last food run. Sehun had insisted Junmyeon stay back, but Baekhyun couldn’t have gone by himself. 

Tears formed in Junmyeon's eyes as the pain grew worse. All he could do was think, unable to even move a finger. He hadn’t asked for this, to be gifted. And he sure as hell didn’t understand why all gifted were being killed because a few had gone mad with power and destroyed so much. All he could do was control water, that was nothing compared to the others. And Beakhyun, he could only make light. What real harm could he do?

But fear had driven everyone to drastic measure, sending kill squads after any who possessed powers. 

“Idiot, you could have gotten us killed!” A male voice yelled out, sounding awful distant despite Junmyeon feeling how close they were. Junmyeon's head started to throb as his vision blurred, the voices started to blend into a mess of sounds he couldn’t understand.

It might be better if they found him, they could put him out of his misery, take away the pain of being trapped.

As the darkness took over his vision, a bright light flashed before him ever so briefly. A sign of the end, maybe there was an afterlife? He couldn’t be sure. All he could do was let the darkness consume him and use the distant voices to lull him to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the comments in the last chapter, I was honestly expecting to get maybe one, so I was overjoyed at the positive feedback. It inspired me to whip up this part in record time. As a fan of both Sulay and Krisho, I was happy to other people also were pumped for both of them. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Junmyeon woke up with a start, Sitting up abruptly enough to make himself feel nauseous. IT wasn’t the first time he had felt such a way while waking up, so he knew what the best course of action was. He took a moment to breathe, in and out, in and out, taking his time to let his body settle. 

It only took him moments to realize what this all meant. He felt pain, could feel the blankets around him and smell the stale air of the room he was in. 

He was alive. 

Carefully Junmyeon checked his body, finding that his bullet wound had been properly treated, causing him less pain than he expected. There was a bandage also on his side, and by feeling his face, there was also one there. After having a building fall on top of him, he was honestly expecting far more injuries. 

He felt a bit sore, but overall he felt immensely better. Like he hadn’t almost died.

Knowing that he would live, Junmyeon looked to his surroundings to maybe get a clue at who helped him. He was in a bed, a quiet nice one at that. The room was a decent size, with minimum furniture that looked rather plain and impersonal. A guest room. 

The space looked vaguely familiar, a sick feeling forming in his gut. But he refused to jump to that conclusion, instead of getting up and making his way to the hall. 

His legs were rather weak, forcing him to stumble his way down the hallway into a living room that looked equally as familiar. He wasn’t allowed much time to think about it though as two sets of eyes fell on him, one taller man standing by the front door, another sitting on the sofa adjacent to him.

While the one by the door looked indifferent, the sitting one gave a small smile. “I don’t think you should be walking around just yet, your injuries are still bad.”

As if his body agreed, his legs buckled, forcing Junmyeon forward towards the smaller couch. He gripped it, pulling himself until he could sit down on it. There was no time to be embarrassed, from where he sat, he saw plenty of windows, curtains pulled aside, allowing people to see inside at any time. 

Suddenly he felt much more alert and much less safe.

Even if at least one of the strangers seemed kind, Junmyeon had long since learned that people loved to lie. 

“Are you some sort of criminal?” The taller man asked unprovoked.

“Kris, that is not the first thing you should be asking him.” 

“Well look, he is acting shady as fuck and insisted on not going to the hospital. Sounds like a criminal to me, Yixing.”

So they didn’t know? 

That could work out for Junmyeon.

If luck was on his side he could slip out and find his group before these guys figured out what he was. He knew where the back door was, and the small part of the fence that opened and would make it easy to leave. It almost felt unreal to be back here, but Junmyeon knew better than to stay. 

But as Junmyeon moved to get up, the man named Yixing moved as well, getting closer to Junmyeon. “Don’t mind him, you’re still badly injured. You can stay as long as you need.” A hand was gently laid on his arm, the touch warm and comforting. The touch was suspiciously nice, and in only a few moments Junmyeon saw the soft glow coming from Yixing’s hand, followed by the pain in his chest calming down. 

“Are you insane?!” Junmyeon hissed, quickly covering the other’s hand as his eyes darted to the window. “The windows are open, anyone could see!” While the warm feeling made him feel better, it couldn’t completely subdue the panic that was building. 

Yixing looked completely confused at Junmyeon’s words. “Even if someone saw, why would they care that I’m healing you? Are you an actual criminal?” 

It was Junmyeon’s turn to be confused.

He forced his arm free, Kris moving towards him, not like Junmyeon was about to do something stupid. He wasn’t, not when it was two on one. “I didn’t do anything, I was born like this.” Junmyeon voice cracked, the pain getting worse again. “And I’m not going to let you guys get me killed in my own house. What kind of fucked up joke are you two playing?”

Of course, there was no way it could be his house, as it was destroyed when they had tried to kill him the first time. But everything was the same, the rooms, the layout, even the damn wallpaper. 

“Excuse me? This is my house.” It was Kris who spoke up, the frown growing deeper on his face.

“In the back of the closet of the master bedroom there is a wall panel that if you remove, there is a safe behind it. “ Junmyeon shot back, remembering how he had discovered it when he had moved in. “The code is 4356.”

That made Kris pause, so Junmyeon went on. “And this wallpaper, don’t get me started. It’s tacky, but there is something pleasant about it that made me not want to cover it all up. I was playing to tear it down but leave one as an accent wall.”

The look of shock on Yixing’s face was unmatched, the frown slipping from Kris’s face into a look of subtle surprise. 

For a moment there was only silence, eating at Junmyeon. He wasn’t lying, and they didn’t seem to be lying either. But one of them had to be. 

“That’s insane, Yixing said the same thing when we moved in.” Kris’s words came out as a mumble, Junmyeon barely catching them. But his tone told Junmyeon he wasn’t lying. 

Something odd was going on, and Junmyeon was at a complete loss. Things were so familiar, yet everything was slightly off. 

“Why would someone try to kill you?”

Not the question Junmyeon expected, then again there was a chance they didn’t know. The way they acted was completely different from any gifted person he knew. 

“They hunt down people like us, kill us for being gifted. It has been like this since the 2nd Anomaly Event.” Junmyeon’s voice went quiet, a deep sadness flooding him. “They don’t see us as people anymore, Just monsters.”

A hand once again was placed on his arm, the touch not only helping ease the pain but bringing comfort to Junmyeon. “That sounds horrible, but here, people with powers are treated like everyone else. You don’t have to suffer anymore.”

Junmyeon wanted to believe the words, but his mind was pulled back to his group, his friends. They were still there, being hunted, now with one less person. He already could see Baekhyun balling his eyes out, thinking he is dead, and Kyungsoo and Sehun would try to comfort him. 

But Junmyeon wasn’t dead.

Somehow, if the two men before him weren’t lying, Junmyeon was in a safer place, without them. It wasn’t fair, any of them deserved being safe over him. He would trade his spot in a heartbeat, yet he wasn’t even sure where he was or how he got there. 

“I have to go back.” Junmyeon looked up, seeing only warmth in Yixing’s eyes. “They’re still there, I can’t just leave them.”

“There is no place for you to go back to,” Kris spoke up. “We found you outside our friend’s apartment building, looking on the verge of death and insisting on no hospitals before passing out. We haven’t even been able to contact Luhan since then.”  
Kris looked mildly annoyed, having to explain things to Junmyeon yet again. But there had to be something, Junmyeon couldn’t just poof into some other place, there was no gift he knew of that could do that….

Well, that wasn’t completely true. 

Jongin had been able to teleport, but there had been no place any of them could have gone that would have been safe, where they wouldn’t be hunted. He had only been able to go so far, with a person or to. One time he had managed to bring three people, Junmyeon clearly remembering the proud smile he had worn after he had managed to do it. 

But Jongin was gone now. 

Junmyeon stood, making his way to the window. The fear still clung to him, making his heartbeat go crazy in his chest as he made his way to the window. He hesitated next to it, but a glance at the other two being completely unfazed gave him the extra push to look. 

The sight before him was a familiar one, yet things were off, just like before. He recognized the houses he saw and their fenced-in yards. But he didn’t recognize the cars parked in the driveways, and some of the buildings were different colors or had things added he hadn’t seen before.

The biggest thing was the condition of the houses, not a single one had any damage or looked ruined. They looked nothing like they had when he had fled for his life, To much light and life filled the area.

While he wasn't going to give up yet, the doubt began to build up in his mind. 

“Can you take me to where you found me?” Junmyeon asked, not looking from the window. He didn’t want to look away, even if it was all fake, he wanted to take in the sight of what it was almost like before everything had gone wrong.

His home was no longer his home, but he could pretend for now. 

“Yeah, I don’t think that would be a problem. We should check on Luhan anyway.” Yixing answered. The sound of footsteps walking away filled the room, a glance in the window reflection showing it was Kris who had left. 

While Junmyeon wasn’t scared of Kris, Junmyeon already felt more comfortable around Yixing. Maybe it was his gift, but he did have a healing, calm presence that Junmyeon wanted to trust. 

“Is he upset?” Junmyeon finally turned around, addressing Yixing. The other male shook his head, making his way to the kitchen connected to the living room. The floor plan was fairly open, making most of the kitchen viable from the spot Junmyeon was in. 

As Yixing dug through one of the upper cabinets, he answered Junmyeon. “Kris just likes to think about things by himself. It’s not every day you find someone on the street who seems to be from a whole different world and knows odd details about your house.”

He had a point. Junmyeon didn’t know what he would do in the same situation. He would help, but he was sure it be an odd, conflicted feeling knowing someone else knew his house. Already he felt odd about two strangers living in his house, that wasn’t his. 

Junmyeon stepped away from the window, a headache forming. As if he knew, Yixing pulled down a bottle of pain pills, and Junmyeon soon found a glass of water in his hand. “As much as I love healing, I know it’s important to let the body heal in other ways.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no beta, so I apologize for any mistakes. Thank you for reading, any feedback is welcome, along with questions or theories. The further we go, the more you will know. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up to the sounds of birds chirping while sunlight filtered through the window was a rather jarring event. Despite the fact he had slept in a bed, he still had somehow expected to be awoken by one of his group members and given a report of what had happened while he slept. 

Once again he did a quick inspection of the room, checking for anything out of place or a sign that something was wrong. But everything was as it had been the night before, the paper he had set by the door still in its place meaning the other two hadn’t even checked on him.

Entering the kitchen he saw Kris was busy cooking up something, while Yixing was in the process of setting the table. When Junmyeon tried to offer to help, he was quickly shot down and instructed to sit and relax. He took the spot he was used to, the seat against the far wall of the kitchen where he could see the full living room and kitchen.

Luckily, he was not left alone with his thoughts as the food was quickly put before him, eggs, bacon, pancakes, things Junmyeon hadn’t eaten in years. They smelled divine, Junmyeon taking a moment to just sit and enjoy the sight. If only the others were there to enjoy such a nice treat.

Thinking back, Junmyeon wasn’t a bad cook, but he didn’t think he was that good either. He could make things edible, but that was about it. His brother had ended up doing most of the cooking, the Kyungsoo when things went downhill. He could make anything they managed to wrangle up into something decent and filling.

As Junmyeon took the first few bites, something stirred in his gut, an uncomfortable feeling he couldn’t place. The food tasted wonderful, and the other two were eating the same things just fine, so Junmyeon ignored the feeling and ate some more. He had severed himself, so it wasn’t like could have poisoned or drugged him. 

He tried a few bites of everything, amazed at how well it tasted. Kris knew how to cook, or Junmyeon had truly forgotten what normal food tasted like. 

It was when he finished the 2nd greasy piece of bacon he realized what the feeling was, an acidic feeling burning in the back of his throat, nausea flooding his system. Quickly he pushed back from the table, barely making it to the bathroom before he started retching. There wasn’t much that could come up, but the burn was enough to make tears flow to his eyes at the sick feeling.

Here he was given perfectly fine food, yet he was throwing it up, his body betraying him.

Yixing joined him in the bathroom, and Junmyeon couldn’t say he was surprised. In the few hours he had known the other two, Yixing was the more open one, making Junmyeon feel better in his old home. Yixing offered some water, and sat there, making sure Junmyeon was okay as he gathered himself. 

It took some time, Junmyeon not wanting to move until his stomach completely settled. 

“What sort of things were you eating before?” 

Junmyeon hadn’t realized Kris was in the hall until he had asked that question. 

“Canned food, rice, beans that were dried. Anything that was still good that we could find and Soo could mix up.” The moment he finished talking, Kris vanished assumedly to the kitchen. After Yixing checked over Junmyeon to make sure he was okay, the two made their way back to the kitchen, Kris once again at the stove. 

Seeing all the food before him only made Junmyeon’s gut twist, the idea of food very unappealing. 

By the time Yixing finished eating, Kris was back at the table, setting a bowl of rice in front of Junmyeon. “It’s the instant kind, so it’s not going to be as good.”

“I’m sorry.” The words tumbled out before he could stop them. Kris appeared unfazed, going back to his own meal, now also adding rice to his plate. 

“Making rice is easy, there is nothing to apologize for.”

The words made Junmyeon feel a bit better, and fortunately, the rice went down with no issues. 

A new challenge revealed itself when it came to leaving the house. He told himself again and again this was just like before, he would be safe going out. Getting out the door was fine, but when he made it to the bottom of the steps things changed. 

The sounds of a car filled the air, coming somewhere from the left. His instincts kicked into gear, Junmyeon turning back towards the house and running to the door that now had Yixing’s stepping through. 

“Whoa there.” Yixing put his arm out, blocking Junmyeon from reentering the house. Of course, Junmyeon could have just barged through, but he hesitated to do so as the sounds of the car got closer. He had wanted the two that cars might be a problem from where he was, and it seemed Yixing was more than prepared to deal with it. 

Yixing moved, taking Junmyeon’s hand in his and leading his back down towards where their car was. Again, he was using his ability to soothe Junmyeon’s nerves, and he couldn’t be more grateful for it. Kris sat in the drives seat, and Yixing guided Junmyeon to the back. As Junmyeon started to climb in, the other car drove by without stopping, reminding him he didn’t need to be worried.

The three of them made their way to Luhan’s apartment building, Junmyeon squeezing Yixing hand the entire ride as the other sat next to him in the back seat. Luhan’s building was the same one that had collapsed on him, but it a much more upright condition. Of course it was, everything was in the proper condition, not used as some sort of battleground.

They made their way inside, Junmyeon still not letting go of Yixing’s hand as he didn’t fully trust himself to not react to everything yet. They barely made it to the correct apartment before the door opened, a younger male standing in the doorway. He looked to maybe in his early twenties, with dark hair and eyes that went right along with the dark circles under his eyes. 

“He’s not here.” The guy said, stepping back into the apartment with little preamble. “I’ve tried calling him, but his phone was left in his room so it’s useless.”

“Tao.” Nodded to the guy, letting Junmyeon know who he was. “The youngest of our little friend group.”

Something about Tao reminded Junmyeon of Sehun, and he instantly had a soft spot for the boy. Maybe it was the height, he looked to be around the same as his youngest. 

The apartment was a simple one-bedroom one with a small living space, the couch pulled out into a bed that looked very unkempt. Tao plopped down on it, then turned his attention to Junmyeon.

He stared at Junmyeon, looking over him. It felt as if he could see something with Junmyeon, his gaze lingering on him. It wasn’t uncomfortable by any means, but it was odd to have someone look at him for so long with no decipherable expression on his face.

There was a short conversation where Junmyeon told Tao everything he knew, which still wasn’t much, but the younger simply sat silently and listened to him. He hoped he wouldn’t have to repeat everything over and over, as the details had become more muddied as his memory of things started to go away as he was now taking in so many ‘new’ things.

“You have the same energy surround you as this apartment does. If what you told me is true, I think you and Luhan somehow swapped places. Not that I know anyone with that power, but you never know what out there.”

While it did make sense, Tao’s conclusion only made things worse. While Junmyeon adjusting would be a challenge, Luhan’s would be a nightmare. “Is Luhan powerful?” Junmyeon asked, keeping his tone ever despite the worry coming again.

Even two of his most skilled had been taken down, Despite their power. Jongin had been able to teleport of goodness sake, yet they had managed to injury him enough before he jumped to stop him, the other’s completely blindsided and unable to help him in time.

“I wouldn’t consider him that powerful, and I’ve beaten him in a fight pretty easily.” Tao’s tone was light and clearly a joke, but it didn’t sit right. 

“If they find him, they’ll kill him.”

The room fell into a somber state, the reality of the situation hitting them all fully. The light that had graced Tao’s eyes dulled, and he could feel Yixing’s hand tighten around his own momentarily. While Death was something Junmyeon knew well, he could tell it wasn’t something that had fully considered despite Junmyeon’s tale. 

But how could they? They hadn’t dealt with what he had, the scenario not even a fleeting thought in their minds. It would have been better if none of them had to even consider the idea in the first place and Junmyeon and Luhan had never swapped spots.

None of them could do anything to help.

“He will survive.” Yixing’s voice was filled with confidence, though his grip on Junmyeon still felt stiff. “Luhan is smart and knows how to use his powers.” 

“If my group finds him, I can assure you they will do what they can to help him,” While his group might appear apprehensive, he knew Baekhyun would at least be openly friendly to having someone new. 

“Did you see or hear anything weird before you came here? Any clue might lead us to the culprit.” Tao stared at Junmyeon like he hadn’t already told him the story. But know that Tao brought it up, there was something he hadn’t mentioned.

“We did see something odd while we were running.” Junmyeon thought back to the night, to the sight he and Baekhyun had both witnessed. “There were two moons in the sky, something I’ve never seen before.”

Tao stood up, fumbling around in the makeshift bed he had been sitting in. After a few moments, he pulled a phone out from under a pillow, quickly looking at it. A few taps later and the phone was shoved in front of Junmyeon face, a picture on the screen.

Two moons were shown to him, looking the same as the ones he had seen, even down to how close they were. 

“Luhan texted me asking if I knew anyone who could do this. Do you?” Junmyeon shook his head, earning a sigh from the younger. 

“Great, We’re back to where we started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the support. I love seeing what people say and hearing theories. 
> 
> I may be missing for a bit as I have to get a minor surgery soon and probably won't want to do anything. Just wanted to let yall know because I usually update often. Stay safe out there and make sure to drink water yall.


	4. Chapter 4

After a few days, The inevitable happened where Junmyeon was left alone at home with Kris. 

The two sat in the living room, Kris lounged out on the couch closer to the door. In his lap sat a large laptop, drawing tablet in hand as he did something he had quickly stated was work-related. Junmyeon sat on the other couch, catching up on some drama playing on the tv.

At first, he had been worried about bothering Kris, but he had insisted the background noise didn’t bother him.

The drama was rather good, if not cheesy, and something he was pretty sure didn’t exist where he came from. But with how easy it was for him to watch it and predict things that will happen, he could almost pretend things were like before.

With Kris there, he felt some sort of safety even with how the two were interacting. Despite everything, all the chaos, and pain, Junmyeon hadn’t truly been alone. Even from the start, he had quickly run into Sehun, and the two had stuck together. 

Junmyeon ended up getting so wrapped up in the show, he didn’t notice When Kris got up until he heard sounds from the kitchen. For his massive size, Kris could be very quiet without trying. 

They ended up having fried rice for Dinner, Junmyeon still working on expanded his range of foods. As it was every time Kris cooked, the food was wonderful. “Thank you,” Junmyeon said, getting a nod in response. Seeing that Kris didn’t want to talk, Junmyeon at his meal in silence, missing the way Yixing easily made conversation.

“What’s it like where you from?”

Junmyeon quickly looked up from where it was putting the dishes in the dishwasher. Kris still sat at the empty table, his gaze on Jumyeon.

“Most of the city was destroyed in fights, there is little working power or water. Most people have left the city, but those of us with powers have stayed.” Junmyeon finished putting his last dish in, before turning back to Kris. “Any time we go out there is sure to be a fight and another building ruined, but it’s been so long we have to scavenge for any sort of food.”

Junmyeon moved to the table, once again sitting down. 

“Sometimes the night sky is very beautiful. I’m not exactly sure who they are, but Someone uses their powers to make it look kinda like the northern lights. From what I’ve heard, that’s all they can do. It’s some sort of sign that we aren’t alone.” A frown formed on Junmyeon face, despite the beautiful image in his head.

“Yet still, the hunters want to kill that person. They don’t care no matter how harmless your power is.”  
Jongin hadn’t done anything, he had just wanted to live. A few bad people shouldn’t have gotten the innocent killed. If anything, Junmyeon would rather be helping people any way he could.

He didn’t even realize that the tears had started coming until he felt the wetness on his cheek.

“I’m sorry.” Junmyeon stood up abruptly, not wanting to do this in front of Kris. 

Surprisingly, Kris also stood, reaching out and lightly grabbing Junmyeon’s arm. “No, It’s alright, I should have been more mindful. You’ve mentioned how bad it was before. It must have been hard.”

It had been hard, god, but he never had tried to dwell on it. He needed to be the stronger one in the group and take care of everyone. 

Not thinking, Junmyeon hugged Kris, craving the comfort of having someone there. Back in his world, often he would comfort his members with a hug, even if they liked to act like it was annoying, he never missed the way they would squeeze him back.

But unlike his members, Junmyeon could feel every bit of Kris tense up, clearly uncomfortable with the contact. Junmyeon was drawn back to the present, pulling away and bowing his head in shame. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.”

Quickly he returned to his room, embarrassment made obvious by the flushed color of his cheek. In his escape, he missed the pair of eyes lingering on him. 

The days blended into each other, Junmyeon slowly trying to adjust to his new life as his new group tried to piece things together. Kris, Tao, and Yixing reached out as far as they could but had been unsuccessful in finding anyone who could do what had been done. Junmyeon had been ripped from his own universe it seemed and stuck into a new one.

If he hadn’t been able to feel pain still, he wouldn’t have thought it all was some messed-up dream. 

Weeks dragged on, Junmyeon sticking inside and catching up on Drama’s, still not comfortable with going outside for too long. Yixing often invited Junmyeon to join him when he went out for small things, whether it be shopping or just getting the mail. Every time something would set Junmyeon off, the fear coming back and eatting at him. 

But Every time Yixing would be right, Willing to take Junmyeon’s hand and make sure he was okay. ‘We have to take Baby steps’ Yixing would say, somehow always able to pull Junmyeon out of the dark place his mind created. 

“I think I know where it’s going to happen again.” Tao’s voice started Junmyeon as he entered the house, just having got back from a walk with Yixing. In Tao’s hand was a map, looking well worn, along with many of the areas drawn on or highlighted in different colors. 

Yixing didn’t even ask When Tao got in, instead of going to sit down like this was a normal occurrence. Junmyeon followed suit, easily seeing that Sehun would have done the same thing in his universe. 

Showing the two his map, Tao went on. “From what I can tell, The energy that was on Junmyeon and in Luhan’s apartment has appeared again in Oakland Park.” Tao pointed to a spot on the map that had a bright green mark on it. “It’s pretty faint, but I’m certain it’s been getting stronger each day. I’m thinking in a month it will be about the same level it was when Luhan vanished.”

“So I can go back,” Junmyeon stated quietly, not sure if he intended it to be a question or not in the first place. Tao’s face feel as he looked at Junmyeon, the worry clear as day. 

“We don’t know how any of this works still, I just can track the energy. There are still too many unknowns. If it does work, there is no way to know if you will end up back home or somewhere else completely.”

“I want to try still.” Junmyeon wanted to sound confident, but his voice came out flat. 

“But do you really want to go back to somewhere terrible?” Before Tao could question further, another voice cut in.

“Tao, let him make his own decision. He still has people there he cares about.”

Once again, Kris had managed to enter a room with no warning, though Junmyeon wasn’t surprised. He appreciated the assist, Kris had voiced his biggest deciding factor. No matter what, he didn’t want to leave his friend back there without him.

He would never be able to forgive himself.

“If that’s the choice Junmyeon wishes to make, then we’ll support him all we can.” Yixing smiled, a small pout forming on Tao’s face. But the youngest didn’t try to say anything more, instead going back to looking at the map in his hands. He mumbled something about checking out the area as he silently traced his fingers on the enlarged piece of paper. 

“Thank you.” Junmyeon bowed his head, truly wanting to show his gratitude. “You guy’s have been so kind to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the well wishes, I was very touched by the comments. My surgery went well, But I'm still dealing with pain, which is to be expected. A weird side effect of it all is the boredom combined with my lack of ability to do anything. I tried to write more for this chapter, but I just couldn't make myself do it. Though it is short, I hope it was enough at least. The next chapter should be fluffed up way more and interesting, I have like 2 pages of notes for it alone.


	5. Chapter 5

“Good morning.”

While the greeting felt inviting, it was the smell of eggs’ that caused Junmyeon to open his eyes and slowly sit up in his bed. Exhaustion still weighed heavy on him, but the rumbling from his stomach told him he needed to get up for food at least.

Yixing set down the plate of food on the nightstand, taking a seat on the bed next to him. “Looks like someone had a late night. Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, Just had trouble sleeping for some reason.” Junmyeon had learned he could be honest with Yixing, so he had no reason to hide anything. The truth was he just had struggled to sleep, not even remembering closing his eyes before the sun had started to rise. 

He couldn’t even say his mind was plagued with fears or worry, because that wasn’t true. Junmyeon had the opposite problem, there was such an emptiness it had been difficult to find sleep. The problem was nothing new, he had the same one before since the start of the slaughter. His insomnia was the main reason he typically took the night watch.

“Well, if you need anything, I’m yours for the day.” Yixing offered, before taking his leave.

After eating breakfast, Junmyeon ended up spending the day on the couch with Yixing, watching another Drama he had never heard of before. It was some highschool one with a cringy love story that made no sense, but Junmyeon loved many of the side characters and stuck with the show just to see if they could get a good ending. 

Over the course of the episodes, Junmyeon ended up slipping Closer to Yixing, wanting to find that perfect, comfy spot to sit in. He ended up leaving up against Yixing, the other not one bit bothered by Junmyeon's weight. 

As Much as Junmyeon wanted to finish the show, he couldn’t help it when his eyelids grew heavy with sleep. With each passing minute it grew harder and harder to fight it, but he didn’t want to move from his spot. Eventually, he just snuggled up against Yixing, allowing his eyes to fall closed.

“We can watch this later if you need to sleep.” Yixing stated, but Junmyeon shook his head. 

“I’m just resting my eyes.” 

Yixing chuckled, clearly not believing the statement, but he didn’t push things further as he let Junmyeon sleep next to him. Normally the open space of the living room would make Junmyeon feel vulnerable, but he didn’t this time. Even when it was his own house, he never fell asleep in the living room.

As time passed, the two grew closer. Junmyeon found himself spending more and more time with Yixing, seeking out the other whenever he could. As he adjusted to his surroundings, he found himself wanting to know more about Yixing. 

“What do you do for work?” Junmyeon asked one morning, the question sitting in his head for a while now. In a world where powers could be used openly, he wondered how that mixed with work. 

“I help run a flower shop,” Yixing answered. “You should come sometime.”

That was not the answer Junmyeon had expected, thinking a doctor or nurse would have fit with his power better. But maybe it was wrong for him to assume that his job had to involve his abilities, using them all day sounded rather exhausting now that he thought about it. 

“I would love to.” Seeing a flower shop sounded wonderful, and it would for sure be fine if Yixing was there. Flowers were something he always enjoyed bringing into the kindergarten class he used to assist, usually picking some from his neighbor’s garden. In this world, the same house still had a garden, but Junmyeon hadn’t built up the confidence to ask if he could see the flowers. Though he had seen them quite a bit in the walks he and Yixing took.

Junmyeon ended up going in with Yixing on his next shift. The shop wasn’t too far away from his house, but Junmyeon didn’t recognize the strip mall it was nestled into. The size of the space was decent despite how it looked to be overflowing with plants, the aisles were easy to move through with two people walking side by side. 

“Good Afternoon Yixing!” Tao greeted from behind the counter, a familiar map laid out before him. He looked up from the map, smiling when he noticed Junmyeon was also there. “Good afternoon Junmyeon, I've been wondering when Yixing would bring you around.”

“You two work together?” Junmyeon asked, although he already knew the answer to the question. 

“Yixing was nice enough to offer me a job here while I finish up college. It can be hard to find a job that works with my crazy schedule, but this one is perfect. I’m even allowed to keep the shop open during the nights when I want.” 

“Somehow, we always end up spoiling Tao,” Yixing added on, picking up a watering can and offering it to Junmyeon. “But he’s a good worker and the customers like him.”

Junmyeon took the can and Yixing picked up another one, before he started to move around and water a few of the plants. Following suit, Junmyeon water the plants across from him, finding the process rather relaxing. 

In no time Junmyeon felt at home in the shop, Yixing giving him the tour and Tao showing him a few bouquets he was supposed to be working on. Interested in the process, Yixing showed him how he picked what flowers should go together, cut them, then made sure the buckets it would be kept in had water in them.

Tao pulled out a few wilted flowers from a floral refrigerator, a few of them looking to be on their last limb. Carefully Yixing picked them up one by one, his hands emitting a soft glow as life flooded back into the plants. Junmyeon watched with full-blown interest as each one came back, some even going so far as to properly bloom or look more vibrant.

“As much as I love healing people, it’s draining and I often take the pain. But helping the plants doesn’t seem to affect me.” Yixing answered Junmyeon’s unspoken question. “And who doesn’t like flowers?

A few customers came in, Yixing instantly going to greet them. Junmyeon watched from across the shop as the other chatted with the little old ladies and walked them over to some hanging plants. Even from afar Yixing looked completely in his zone, a smile on his face as he showed off a few of the ones that resembled vines. 

When they picked what they wanted, Junmyeon helped carry the plants to their car and made sure they were secure. Up close he could see the smiles on their faces, they really did like Yixing. 

As Junmyeon glanced over to Yixing and saw him smile at him, Junmyeon realized he too really did like Yixing As more than a friend. Romance hadn’t crossed his mind in such a long time, Yet Yixing fit perfectly with what Junmyeon had been looking for before his own life had gone to hell. 

His mind almost went to the idea of meeting Yixing before in his own world, but he quickly squashed the thought. He didn’t even want to think of how much of an ugly mess things could have become. Yixing was made for this place, Junmyeon would never want him to see the horror of where he came from, even if it meant they could be together. 

Unsure of what to do with his newfound feelings, Junmyeon tried to act like he didn’t know about them and spent the rest of Yixing’s shift just meandering around the shop, looking at each flower as if he was studying it or reading the care instruction cards when Tao wasn’t chatting him up.

If Yixing noticed any change, he said nothing to Junmyeon’s relief. 

Around the time Yixing was supposed to get off, he started working on a new bouquet of Sunflowers despite the empty store. It was only a handful of flowers, but with the addition of a few small purple flowers and some foliage, the arrangement looked good enough for a high-end party. 

Yixing ended up handing the bouquet over to Junmyeon when he was done without saying anything as he cleaned up his workstation. Not thinking much of it, Junmyeon held the flower for him the entire ride home thinking Yixing just wanted a hand since he was driving. 

As he attempted to hand them back to Yixing when they got back, Yixing’s face fell and a look of confusion took over his expression. “Do you not like them? I thought sunflowers suited you.” He asked, looking over the arrangement. The flowers were all in perfect condition, Junmyeon had watched him pick each one out. 

“Oh…” Junmyeon paused for a while, staring down and the handful of sunshine he had. “No, they’re perfect, I just didn’t realize they were for me. I love them, thank you.”

After digging around under the sink, Junmyeon managed to find a perfect vase and set the flower on the kitchen table. He couldn’t keep the smile from his face as he looked at the flowers, his heart fluttering in his chest like a schoolboy getting his first crush. Never before had anyone given him flowers, for some reason people didn’t think guys liked flowers even if they said they did.

The two ended up having a late-night dinner together, Yixing just as good of a cook as Kris, if not better. It was hard to tell when Junmyeon still had a semi-limited pallet and didn’t eat out or from anyone else. 

The whole thing almost felt like a little date when they ended up watching a movie in the living room afterward, the two sitting just as they had while watching some recent drama that had come out. While Junmyeon wanted to branch out to other types of movies, the few times he had tried action movies they had brought up bad memories and he was quickly forced to change them.

Thinking about it, in his own world Junmyeon wasn’t so much on edge or fearful. Part of the problem came from his new setting, how everything seemed normal and could crash down at any moment like some cruel joke.

Yet it wasn’t a joke, nothing pointed to this place being unreal in any way even if his brain still worried.

Things started to feel domestic rather quickly, and the two fell into some sort of relationship over the following days. They never talked about, no labels were mentioned. They were just two people who enjoyed spending time together, often only doing a small thing like holding hands and Yixing kissing his forehead. 

Things didn’t move forward, completely due to Junmyeon. As much as he felt himself falling for Yixing, he knew he couldn’t get in too deep. Sooner or later Tao would share the news that whatever had brought Junmyeon here was back, and Junmyeon would leave. It would be wrong to build things up only to tear it all apart, both of them would get hurt. Maybe Yixing would offer to come through with him, But Junmyeon was determined for that not to happen. He was content enough having this almost thing, selfishly taking some happiness from Yixing while he felt safe and had free time. 

Even as the two laid side by side, Yixing’s soft breathing filling the quiet room, Junmyeon still wanted to go back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Things are going to get spicy plot wise soon. heh.


	6. Chapter 6

“It’s time. We should go see what’s going to happen at the park.” 

Junmyeon hadn’t meant to listen into Kris’s phone call, but he found himself glad that he had overheard those words. After waiting so long, mentally trying to prepare for whatever was to come, the day was finally here. 

This would be his chance to go back.

As if on instinct, Junmyeon felt himself squeeze Yixing’s hand a bit harder. He didn’t want to let go of him, but he wasn’t going to give up on his friends that had been left behind. An ache already could be felt in his chest as nervousness coursed through his veins. Despite how long he had been mulling over everything in his head, it wasn’t different when you had to deal with the actual situation. 

Once Kris officially broke the news, Junmyeon noticed the way Yixing’s face hardened as he was unable to hide his discomfort. While it was known between the two that Junmyeon wanted to go back, they never talked about it. As much as he trusted the other, he just couldn’t bring it up. Somehow he knew Yixing would be upset, and that he would try to convince Junmyeon to stay now. 

They got to the park as the sun had started to set, meeting up with two of Yixing’s other friends, Minseok and Jongdae. He had heard about them before and how they also had powers, but he hadn’t had the chance to meet them. But the moment Junmyeon saw the two smile at him in the most welcoming way, he knew he would miss them too.

“I’ve been curious about the situation. Whatever’s going to happen, I want to witness it.” Minseok spoke up as the group sat down at one of the old wooden picnic tables in the small park. “It could help us if it happens again.”

“I think it could be exciting. What if there is like a huge portal or something?” Jongdae added. 

“Tao would have noticed if there was something like that last time,” Kris spoke up, Tao nodding in agreement. 

Nothing much happened as the sky began to grow darker with time. Tao chatted up the group, but Junmyeon was able to force himself to join the conversation. The closer it got, the more nervous he felt. 

As soon as the moon appeared, Junmyeon searched the sky for the possible second one. It took him a minute before he spotted the other one, quite a distance from the first. From the looks of it, it would be quite a while before they would cross. Tao believed the event would only occur when the moons crossed, so they still had to wait.

The group looked to the sky in awe, all but Junmyoen never before seeing such a thing. The sight was indeed beautiful, but Junmyeon couldn’t take it in the same way he had the first time with everything that had happened. 

“We should talk,” Yixing whispered, and Junmyeon nodded in agreement. The two got up and moved a good distance away. They stood facing each other, hand in hand. Even in the darkness, Junmyeon could still see Yixing’s face, missing the normally happy look he wore.

“I don’t want you to go back there Junmyeon.” Yixing started, and Junmyeon’s heart instantly dropped. “I know I said I wanted to support you, but after getting to know you better, I don’t want you to get hurt, let alone killed. It’s safe here, and you’re happy.”

This wasn’t what Junmyeon wanted. He already had doubts, and now Yixing was adding to the last minute. 

“Yixing, My friends are still there. I have to go back to them. If anything were to happen to them I don’t think I could live with myself. Surely you must understand that?” Junmyeon let go of Yixing’s hand. With the lack of contact, he could think more clearly. That warm fuzzy feeling Yixing had felt almost like a drug at this point, he should have spent more time away from him before this. 

Now it would only hurt more. 

“And I don’t think I could forgive myself If anything happened to you,” Yixing answered. He didn’t try to reach out, but Junmyeon could tell he wanted to. “I’m not going to ask you to stay, but please at least let me come with you-”

“No,” Junmyeon said a bit too loudly, not letting Yixing even finish the thought. A glance over to the table told him that Kris was now paying attention, although Junmyeon doubted he could hear them. Just to be safe, Junmyeon lowered his voice. “I’ve spent years dealing with my world, you can’t just waltz in. It’s horrible Yixing, worse than I could even describe. I wouldn’t wish it upon my worst enemy to be forced to go there.”

“I can help Junmyeon. I’m a healer.”

“And I’ve seen a healer die in the most horrific way Yixing.” Junmyeon's voice shook as he strained to hold back any tears. “Please, I need you to stay.” None of the deaths had been pleasant, death never was. But just thinking of what had happened to the teen who could heal made Junmyeon’s skin crawl. 

There were things worse than the hunters where he came from.

“I understand.” Yixing offered a flat smile, but his words felt honest. He pulled Junmyeon into a hug, softly rubbing his back and soothing him. At this point Junmyeon didn’t mind, he needed a good mindset for what he had to do. 

As they made their way back to the group, Junmyeon was grateful that nobody asked them what the two had spoken about. Most of them had their gaze in the sky, watching as the two moons grew closer. At this point, they were like how they had been before, only inches apart before they would cross. 

At first, nothing happened when the two moons crossed. An owl hooted in the distance, but it was unrelated. The group sat, looking around, waiting for something to happen. As the minutes dragged by, Junmyeon started to lose hope. The whole thing could have been a single chance, or these moons could have been a cruel joke. 

But then, there was a bright flash of light, before a circle of light appeared only feet away. The light was rather translucent, appearing more like a light blue shimmer that could have been easily missed if they were looking for it. It almost blended into the night as it settled.

Instantly Junmyeon was on his feet, moving towards the light. He felt Yixing reach out for him, but he kept moving. Someone was talking, but Junmyeon was focused on the fading light. 

Before Junmyeon could make it to the light, he heard the sounds of gunshots and he quickly moved to the side. A tree behind him shattered, and he could hear yelling from the light. “Holy shit, what was that?” Jongdae yelled, little sparks shooting from his hands. 

More gunshots rang out, a few bullets coming through the light and hitting at random. Nobody got hurt, but it wouldn’t take long before something came through and hurt someone. 

“Hunters.” Junmyeon spat out the words. It was both good and bad news. It meant on the other side was his home, but it also meant they were close and attacking something on the other side. 

As if to confirm his words, he heard a scream from the other side of the light, a familiar voice. “Sehun, Behind you!” Baekhyun cried out, followed by more shots. His friends were fighting, he needed to go-

A figure stepped through the light, gun up and at the ready. The moment he saw Junmyeon he fired, Junmyeon barely able to avoid the shot. On the man a walkie-talkie buzzed, which he quickly answered. 

“Looks like I found a bunch more of them freaks. I’m going to need back up.” He shot again, this time Junmyeon able to redirect the build with a water barrier. 

Someone beside Junmyeon moved so quickly he was unable to see who it was, tackling the figure right back into the light. Any moment now it was sure to disappear, so Junmyeon made his move and ran through the light. 

With another bright flash, the light was gone and Junmyeon stumbled right back into the ruined city he knew. The building around him smoldered as he stepped out of the rubble, finding the dead body of the hunter who had attacked him. Only feet away sitting against the wall was Sehun, a massive wound in his side as he looked at the spot Junmyoen had just come from. 

“Shit,” Sehun muttered as Junmyeon quickly kneeled next to him. “Baekhyun went through. I told him not to but he heard you.” Checking Sehun's wound, Junmyeon was relieved to see it wasn’t too bad, the bullet only going into his side. Kyungsoo had a similar injury once, so he wasn’t worried about treating it. 

“He will be fine. We need to get out of here.” Junmyeon stated, helping Sehun up. While this was a mess, at least Baekhyun would be okay for now. One of the others would be sure to help him and understand what had happened. And maybe Baekhyun could fill them in more since he had somehow also found the correct spot.

Outside the building was absolute chaos. While at least a dozen hunters were shooting wildly, they were struggling against the three remaining gifted people. Their shots didn’t seem to hit, going in the completely wrong direction or being stopped by what rubble Kyungsoo would pull up. He didn’t recognize the person standing next to him, but it wasn’t crazy to think that it was Luhan. 

The third person was tearing through the men, moving quickly like some sort of monster, able to fly through the air. It took less than a minute for him to finish off the hunters with the other two assistance.

It was Kris who landed in the center of the mess, with a whole new look to him. His hands now resembled scaly claws, the deep red scale crawling up the skin to his elbows. On his back were a massive pair of matching wings that looked similar to a dragon, giving him an interesting image. His eyes were now yellow with black slits for pupils as he looked over to Junmyeon. 

“And here I thought you were joking when you said you looked like a dragon,” Luhan stated, also looking at Kris as if he had never seen him like this before. Kris quickly turned to the other, his scales melting back to his normal flesh as his wings also vanished. 

“There isn’t any practical use to use my powers at home,” Kris answered. “It’s nice to see you’re still alive Luhan.”

So Junmyeon was right. 

As much as he wanted to stay and let them catch up, they needed to move on. “More hunters will come soon, we need to move out,” Junmyeon warned. Beside him, Sehun let out a groan. “And I need to work on Sehun as soon as possible. 

“Wait, we can’t go back?” Luhan asked with a look of disappointment on his face. “We came all the way here.”

“The portal has already closed,” Sehun answered. Luhan sighed but moved over to help support Sehun. With the extra help, it wasn’t hard to move Sehun to their hideout, Junmyeon still easily able to find the place. There were a few small changes, Junmyeon spotted an extra bed next to Sehuns and more furniture. 

But overall, it felt like before. 

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Junmyeon looked up to Kris, realizing for the first time what it meant for him to be there. Kris was now stuck in this hellscape with him, with no way back. While it made Junmyeon’s gut twist, he did feel a little better knowing that Kris could take care of himself. 

The scene from before had proven such. 

That didn’t make anything right though. Junmyeon didn’t want Kris to suffer here either.

“It’s fine, I know how to treat Sehun.” Junmyeon looked down at where Sehun was laying on his bed, spotting the medkit someone had already set by him..” You should talk to Luhan for now, you probably have a lot of catching up to do.”

Kris hesitated for a moment, looking at the blood on Junmyeon's hands. But he did turn away, walking over to the small Fire Luhan sat at, Kyungsoo warming up something in a pot. Junmyeon waited until Kris sat down before he turned back to Sehun, kneeling next to him. 

“You know, as horrible as it is, I’m glad to have you back. Luhan hates blood and Kyungsoo sucks at anything involving injuries.” Sehun complained, but there was an awkward smile on his face. Seeing him looking deathly pale but still willing to make a fuss helped ease Junmyeon as he began to dig through the medical kit.

“Yeah…. It’s good to be back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's been a while, I got wrapped up in some things. But hey, at least Junmyeon gets to go back. But was it the right choice?

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you liked this! Any Kudos or Comment makes my day. I know this kinda stuff isn't the most popular, but I like it and hope someone else out there does to. I really want to get back into writing and get out of my slump. 
> 
> Sorry for rambling, But
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you have a good day.


End file.
